


Anticipation

by emirain



Series: When We Get Better [1]
Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9685607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emirain/pseuds/emirain
Summary: Mark has been eagerly awaiting Roger's return from work all day. Roger is planning to surprise his boyfriend, but things turn out a little differently.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just poorly written fluff...enjoy!

"Home!" A voice called out.

Mark tore his eyes from his book at the sound of Roger's voice, eagerly getting up from the couch and turning towards the loft entrance.   
Roger stood with his back to his boyfriend, locking the door behind him and kicking off his shoes.  
It was nearly midnight, but Mark knew Roger would be home late.  
Mark didn't wait for the musician to turn around, striding across the loft and tightly embracing his boyfriend from behind.

Roger jumped a little, startled, before chuckling and turning to face Mark. "You scared me," he remarked through a laugh, pecking the filmmaker on the lips.   
"Welcome home," Mark murmured in reply, leaning back in to return a much sweeter, longer kiss. Roger grinned as they both pulled away slowly, just enough to look at each other. 

Mark's eyes had a determined glint to them, and the expression on his face was one Roger could only label as excitement. "You're awfully friendly tonight," the musician remarked playfully, gently rubbing his hand down Mark's side. He didn't want to reject Mark's advances, but this was especially unusual for the filmmaker, and Roger was getting slightly suspicious. 

Mark pressed his lips to Roger's again as a response. "Or horny," Roger laughed, grasping Mark's hand that was gripping his hips. Mark rolled his eyes with a small smile, slowly making his way back to the couch. "Don't flatter yourself. I wanted to hear about the meeting before you went to bed," He explained, sitting down and once again curling up under a blanket. 

"The meeting?" Roger slid out of his leather jacket, setting it down on the table, alongside his keys. "What about it?"  
Mark turned his head to shoot a look at his boyfriend. "You can't fool me, Roger. I know what it was about."   
Roger raised his eyebrows in disbelief as he strode towards the couch. "Who told you?"

Mark scooted over slightly, making space on the couch that Roger quickly took up. "Your manager left a voicemail about it yesterday, but you weren't home to hear it." Mark had a proud look on his face for catching Roger off guard. 

"Anyone ever tell you you're too nosy for your own good?" Roger asked, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend with a sigh.  
"Never," Mark grinned.   
The two sat there, cuddling in silence for a few minutes before Mark inevitably grew impatient.

"C'mon, tell me," Mark drawled, knees on Roger's lap as he pulled the taller man in for more kisses.  
"I'll need my lips for that," Roger said between kisses, running his hand through Mark's hair.  
Mark smiled into the last kiss, holding it out longer than the others before pulling away with, "Fine."

Roger leaned back into the couch as Mark settled into the seat next to him, meeting his boyfriend's anticipating gaze. Roger hesitantly began, "So...the company was called--"   
"I know Roger, New York Records," Mark cut him off, clearly wanting to hear something else.  
"Right..." Roger replied, "New York Records. About four guys came in, representatives, and uh...we just talked, I guess."  
"About what?" Mark questioned, cuddly demeanor gone.

"How long I've been writing music, what I've made so far, things I'm working on," Roger took Mark's hand in his and started playing with his fingers. "My manager did a lot of the talking, really. And then...then they handed over the contract, and I read it...and I signed it."

Roger hadn't even looked up when he felt a thud against his chest, pushing him back diagonally. He chuckled, returning Mark's tight embrace and pressing kisses into the filmmaker's neck. "I am so proud of you!" Mark exclaimed, carefully pushing off of Roger and standing in front of him, beaming. 

Roger chuckled, rising up to meet his boyfriend's eyes, which were starting to produce tears. "Hold yourself together, Cohen," Roger mumbled, wiping one away. Mark shook his head, once again hugging Roger tightly. "Absolutely not," Mark said, standing up on his tip toes. Roger smiled at the sight, rubbing the shorter man's back soothingly. 

They both knew how long they'd been waiting for this, for someone to find Roger. For a record deal. For the hope that they might actually get somewhere soon. Roger had been running on a streak of good luck lately, getting noticed quite a lot, and then managing to snatch up a manager. The rent was finally no longer an issue, and they could afford real food with the money Roger was bringing home recently. 

And now, a record deal.

"I--" Mark tried to think of something to say, but was interrupted with a kiss. The two pulled apart, Mark looking into those green eyes of Roger's. It now appeared that Roger, too, was tearing up a bit. "I know," Roger said with a smile, sniffling, "Let's go to bed, I'm beat." Mark laughed, nodding, and the two kissed once more before parting to get ready.


End file.
